Happy Birthday, Edward
by The little Cullen
Summary: Una pequeña viñeta del cumpleaños de nuestro vampiro favorito.


_Bueno esto lo escribí para el cumpleaños de Edward, pero no me había animado a subirlo hasta ahora._

_I don't own Twilight, but Edward owns me completely :D_

**

* * *

Forks, Washington**

**Casa de los Swan, habitación de Bella**

**19 de Junio, 11:55**

Hace unos días todo había acabado, por fin Victoria se había muerto, y gracias a ello ya me sentía tranquila, pero por otra parte…

Jacob se había ido de la Push, y aún no había regresado, los quileutes se mostraban muy reincidentes en ir a buscarlo, pues piensan que cuando llegué el momento Jacob va a regresar, eso no me había calmado así que Seth me prometió darme noticias acerca de Jacob.

Deje escapar un pequeño suspiro y Edward me pregunto que me pasaba, no quería lastimarlo diciéndole que extraña a Jacob, no podía seguir haciéndole daño, yo ya había hecho mi elección. Así que le conteste que estaba feliz porque no hubo mucha bronca con decirle a Charlie y a Renée acerca de los planes de la boda.

Edward sonrió y me recordó que ya era de dormir, que mañana Alice me secuestraría para los preparativos de la boda. Pero me negué.

El reloj de mi buró mostraba las 11:59 y de pronto cambió, y comenzó a sonar con su típico pi, pi, pi anunciando un nuevo día.

Sonreí y dije: "Feliz cumpleaños Edward".

El mostró durante unos segundos una mascara de desconcierto para luego añadir "¿Cómo lo supiste?".

"No te lo diré" fue mi única respuesta.

"Alice te lo dijo" Trató de adivinar.

Negué con la cabeza antes de decir. "Porque no me lo habías dicho antes"

"No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños, es solo un día más en el calendario que marca un año más de vacía existencia".

"Oh.. yo lo siento" Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse no se si por la cara que Edward había hecho o las palabras que había dicho, _vacía existencia_ ¿acaso yo no le importaba, yo no contaba?

Se dio cuenta de mis temores, y con una cara de ángel torturado y una voz que clamaba perdón me intentó consolar: "Oh, lo siento Bella… yo no quise decir eso…" las palabras salían titubeantes de su boca, como pocas veces había sucedido.

Dio un largo respiro y continuó "Verás, mi madre siempre decía que los cumpleaños eran un fecha especial, más haya del hecho de volvernos más viejos, sino que es un día para pasar con una persona especial, alguien a quien amamos."

Tomo unos segundos intentando elegir las palabras correctas "Ya te dije que cuando era humano jamás me enamore, ni siquiera buscaba el amor, así que las personas con las que pasaba mi cumpleaños eran mi familia, después de la muerte de mis padres no había con quién pasarlo, no me malinterpretes quiero mucho a Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper incluso Rosalie, pero no son el amor de mi vida, ni mi alma gemela."

Intento sonreír pero la felicidad no alcanzó sus ojos. "Además para mi, cada cumpleaños era como una burla del tiempo recordándome que a pesar de que yo me creía completo una parte de mi no lo pensaba. Cada 20 de junio me recordaba un año más de soledad, un año más de existencia vacía. Por eso cada año salía a cazar solo, era el único día en el que me permitía aceptar que algo le faltaba a mi vida".

"Cuando tú llegaste a mí vida por fin me sentí completo, tenía ganas de vivir, pero aún así ya me había acostumbrado a no celebrar mi cumpleaños".

Sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, pobre Edward no me imagino vivir así, tan sólo, yo solo había soportado 17 años sin su presencia pero él…

Sin poder refrenar mis impulsos me tire a sus brazos y le di un beso en la mejilla, mientras le preguntaba "¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?"

El me vio por unos instantes, sonrió y dijo "Ya tengo todo lo que puedo desear"

"Oh, vamos dime que quieres"

"Mmm, ya te dije, tengo todo, te tengo a ti y por si fuera poco logre que aceptarás casarte conmigo, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?"

"Edward, no tengo idea, que deseas, un CD, te compro unos boletos para un concierto, no se" Levante la voz, y luego me arrepentí no quería que Charlie descubriera las visitas nocturnas de Edward.

Edward mostró mi sonrisa favorita para luego musitar "Shh, no queremos que Charlie se despierte." Y después regreso al tema principal "Bueno, ya que lo dices me gustaría que aceptarás seguir siendo humana" iba a replicar cuando continuo "Pero se que no lo vas a aceptar, también me gustaría que me dejarás pagarte la matricula de la Universidad, que aceptarás que te abriera una cuenta de banco o de perdido que me dejarás comprarte un coche de verdad, veloz y seguro, tal vez, el Mercedes Guardián".

"Edward, en los cumpleaños te regalan no regalas_"_. Y luego el sacudió la cabeza y dijo "No Bella, en eso estas equivocada, en los cumpleaños es para cumplir lo que deseas y eso es lo que yo deseo, aunque si no lo vas aceptar puedo pedir otra cosa, total tu ya lo pediste en tu cumpleaños". Esas últimas palabras me desconcertaron, si se supone que en mi último cumpleaños le pedí expresamente a Edward que no me regalara nada.

Edward debió encontrar graciosa mi cara porque se rió y dijo "¿acaso no lo recuerdas?" él tenía razón por más que forzaba a mi mente me encontraba incapaz de recordar.

"Bueno te doy una pequeña pista: Bésame"

En ese momento dejé escapar una risa al recodar como le había pedido un beso a Edward, y al notar que era la primera vez que me lo pedía, decidí que no le iba a hacer esperar. Así que lo bese.

Puede sentir como me faltaba el aire y mi pulso se aceleraba pero ni yo ni Edward queríamos romper el beso, hasta que el me aparto.

"Este ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado" Entonces hice algo que no supe el porque pero lo hice, tal vez fuera el hecho que los besos de Edward me dejarán grogui, o el sueño había comenzado a hacer de las suyas pero dije.

"Que te parece, si cuando mi monovolumen expire te dejaré comprarme otro auto"

"Mmm, suena muy tentador, pero aparte de eso debes aceptar una tarjeta de crédito".

"Edward" intente que mi voz sonara amenazante pero como siempre no lo logré. "Esta bien, me doy por vencida, pero solo hasta que mi monovolumen muera y para eso falta mucho"

"Tal vez sí, talvez no, no intentes apostar por ello." Termino la discusión Edward y comenzó a tararear mi nana.

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo reflexione sus últimas palabras, lo que había dicho Edward sonaba a amenaza o augurio, ¿acaso Alice ya vio algo?, no si fuera así ya me hubiera dicho, o ¿era Edward capaz de dañar intencionalmente mi coche?, negué en mi fuero interno, él no era capaz ¿o si?

* * *

_Hoy es mi cumple... por fin tengo 16 años!!! xD así que por eso decidí subir el FF._

_Como siempre se aceptas críticas, felicitaciones, aplausos, tomatazos, sexy-Edwards lo q sea, y si me kieren dar un regalo q mejor q un review suyo. Cualquier comentario será agradecido por Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Seth, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Embry, Nahuel, Demitri, Felix. Esta vez no pongo a Edward por q yo lo pedi xD  
_


End file.
